


August

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Reverend Amos Howell stretched his arms as he wandered Smallville.





	August

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell stretched his arms as he wandered Smallville. He viewed one empty area and scowled. ''The first August day.  
Not one human for Unity to control.'' The heat caused Reverend Amos Howell to stretch his arms another time. He fell asleep under a tree and smiled. Search later. 

 

THE END


End file.
